La promesse du Serpent
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : jeux d'esprit. Ecrire sur Serpentard (la maison ou un personnage de Serpentard). Chez les Malefoy, on est Serpentard de père en fils. Mais... Qu'est ce qu'être Serpentard ?


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Thème : Jeux d'esprits.**  
 **2) Ecrire sur Serpentard (la maison ou un personnage de Serpentard)**

* * *

Pour Drago Malefoy, il n'y avait aucun doute. Avant même son entrée à Poudlard, il savait qu'il serait un Serpentard.

Depuis sa naissance, il était destiné à suivre les pas de ses parents, tous les deux issus de la maison Vert et Argent.  
Sa chambre de petit garçon avait été décorées aux couleurs des serpents.  
Toutes les histoires que son père lui racontaient ne parlaient QUE de Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy avait par bien des aspects le caractère d'un Serpentard, forgé par la discipline stricte imposée par son père. Lucius était exigent, peu patient et rancunier. Le jeune Drago comprit donc très vite qu'il était dans son intérêt d'avoir le même avis que son père et d'obéir immédiatement.

Mais le jeune homme avait une part d'incertitude au fond de lui. Une étincelle de rébellion que son père, malgré son imagination fertile en matière de châtiments n'avait jamais pu étouffer. Une hésitation qui le suivait partout, le rendant parfois imprévisible.

Son parrain Severus Rogue le regardait parfois d'un air pensif, sans jamais faire de commentaires. L'homme taciturne avait un léger sourire quand il lui donnait des cours de potions à domicile. Car le jeune Drago s'était très vite découvert une passion pour cette matière et admirait le maître des potions.

A son entrée à Poudlard, Drago avait caché ses inquiétudes sous une façade de prétention toute Malefoyenne. Son père lui avait répété qu'ils étaient supérieurs, de par leur sang, de par leur ascendance. Il ne faisait que mettre en pratique les leçons qu'il avait reçues depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Le choixpeau n'hésita pas un seul instant. Et le soulagement qu'il ressentit amena sur son visage un des rares vrais sourires qu'il aurait de toute sa scolarité.

Son étincelle de rébellion fut alimentée par une rencontre. Sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Potter était un paradoxe. Il était célèbre mais était un sang-mêlé. Son père voulait qu'il ait son amitié mais il était l'ennemi du Lord.  
Potter et son éducation moldue l'avaient rejeté. Lui. Drago Malfoy. L'héritier d'une des plus prestigieuses familles sorcières.

Ce rejet du plus célèbre des sang-mêlés du monde sorcier eut un impact considérable sur sa personnalité. Oubliant qu'il devait en toute occasion avoir l'air indifférent, il se jeta à corps perdu dans son opposition avec le brun à lunettes.

Ils se battaient, se cherchaient, s'insultaient. Ils étaient indissociables. La lumière et l'obscurité.  
Le courage et la lâcheté. L'action et la ruse.

Ils étaient les champions de leurs maisons respectives, ne se rendant pas compte que dans leur perpétuelle guerre, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

En se découvrant un ennemi, Drago Malefoy découvrit la jalousie.  
Potter avait des amis, prêts à mourir pour lui. Drago avait des larbins, dont les parents avaient peur de son père.  
Potter avait l'admiration et la sympathie de tous, là où Drago ne récoltait que méfiance et crainte.  
Potter se jetait tête baissée devant le danger alors que Drago était craintif et lâche. Jamais on ne lui avait donné de raisons d'être courageux et son père lui avait inculqué le principe de ne rien faire sans intérêt.  
Drago aurait pu s'en accommoder. Il était rusé et manipulateur. Il était aristocratique et de bonne famille.

Mais Potter parlait le fourchelang. Potter possédait la compétence la plus rare, rattachée à Salazar Serpentard lui même.  
Et ça, Drago ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Pas quand son père l'avait regardé d'un air déçu. Surtout quand ce fut Potter lui même qui découvrit la chambre des Secrets.

Il lui fallut attendre la fin de la guerre et apprendre les circonstances de la mort de Severus Rogue, Serpentard dans l'âme, pour comprendre qu'il avait été floué.  
Quand son père s'attachait sa loyauté au nom de l'amour de sa maison, il aurait dû faire ses propres choix.  
Quand il fut marqué, il essaya de se convaincre que c'était à la gloire de sa maison. Ce n'était qu'une lâcheté de plus.  
Quand il reçut la mission de tuer Dumbledore, il voulut se convaincre que c'était au nom du Lord, un Serpentard. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il essayait surtout de sauver ses parents, et qu'il craignait pour sa propre vie.

Il aurait aimé connaître mieux son parrain. Son parrain qui avait aimé une Sang-de-Bourbe. Qui avait eu le courage de devenir espion au péril de sa vie par amour pour elle. Qui avait juré de venger sa mort.

A bien y réfléchir, Severus était bien plus Serpentard que n'importe qui d'autre : il avait atteint les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé en usant de la ruse.  
La lâcheté des Serpentard n'était pas une fatalité : Salazar n'était pas un lâche. La lâcheté était apparue sous le règne de terreur de Voldemort, corrompant la maison des verts et argent durablement.

En se rendant compte de tout ça, alors que son avenir était incertain, Drago Malefoy fit une promesse à Salazar Serpentard lui-même : il aurait un enfant qui irait à Serpentard.  
Et il éduquerait son enfant selon les valeurs originelles des Serpentards.  
Il lui enseignerait que ruse ne voulait pas dire lâcheté. Qu'il était possible d'être courageux sans renier sa maison.

Il était temps qu'il fasse honneur à sa maison, même s'il lui aura fallu sept longues années pour prendre conscience de ses erreurs...


End file.
